Our Family
by RonaicaUchiha
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura is now married after Sasuke came back 4 years ago and now they have a son, Shin. Currently Sasuke was on a mission. Sakura tuck Shin in his bed... This is how the Uchiha family used to be...  3


**_Disclaimer_**

**_I do not own Naruto! Huhuhuhuhu... I wish i am... this is my newest story... Hope you will like it..._**

**_Note:_**

**_hn-_**_ inner self_

_hn- Normal_

_Summary:_

_Sasuke and Sakura is now married after Sasuke came back 4 years ago and now they have a son, Shin. Currently Sasuke was on a mission. Sakura tuck shin in his bed... This is how the Uchiha family used to be... =3_

Sakura is currently reviewing her patient's profiles when she hear small pattering steps behind her. It was her son Shin carrying his teddybear. He has jet black hair and striking onyx eyes like his father's.

"Mommy?" Shin Uchiha, Sakura and Sasuke's first born son. He's 3 years old and perfectly an Uchiha prodigy. Shin is always the top rookie on his class and inherited his mother's impressive chakra control.

"Why your still up baby?" Sakura crotch down to her son's level and he hugged her neck immediately. He bury his head on his mother's pink locks.

"What's wrong? Do you have nightmares again?" Sakura lifted her son off the ground and rub circles on his back affectionately. He just whimpers

'What's wrong with him?' Sakura thought worriedly. She could feel her shirt is getting wet in the part near her shoulder.

" Mommy... I-i h-have a b-bad d-dre-am (hick) I-I s-saw b-bad p-p-persons w-who w-anted to h-hurt daddy!" He cried. Sakura hug him tighter trying to calm his sobs. "Shin don't worry about daddy... He's strong and a talented shinobi so he would defeat all his enemies."

Sakura smiled lovingly at her little boy. " mommy... W-what if Daddy runs out of energy then- then-..." he cried again. She was taken aback by her son's hypothesis.

'What if Sasuke-kun was really hurt. But I must be strong infront of Shin. I know that Sasuke wasn't that careless.' She thought sadly. "

"Shhhh... Let's go to your room and I will tell you a story." Shin just nodded and hug his teddy bear.

"Mommy Kenta told me that daddy wasn't that good so I punch him square on the face!" Shin confessed silently. "Wahat! You shouldn't punch Ken-chan! I thought he was your bestfriend?" Sakura look at him disapprovingly.

"Hmmmpf! Even if he's the son of the Hokage, I would not let him talk to daddy like that! Daddy is the most talented ANBU and the greatest daddy of all times!" His sadness fades away and stated it in a matter-of-fact tone. His mother giggle and open his bedroom's door. She laid him on his bed and kiss his forehead.

"Yes. Daddy is the most talented and the best daddy in the whole wide world!" He giggled cutely and kiss her mom's nose.

"Mommy when will daddy come back?" He fiddled with his mom's pink locks and stared in her eyes.

" Maybe tommorow or tonight." She caress his cheeck and smile. "Okay." He yawn cutely. Sakura hummed a beautiful melody and He sleeps soundly. 'Sasuke be safe.' She thought.

Sasuke pumped more chackra to his feet and runs as fast as he could. "Damn this mission and damn that DOBE who assigned me unto this mission." Sasuke sighed and runs faster.

"Oi Uchiha slow down!" Neji was panting hard with Shikamaru and Chouji trailing behind

"Hn..."

"Troublesome...-sigh-"

"Munch munch..."

'At last I can see the village's gate.' Sasuke thought. It was almost 12:30 A.M. when Sasuke and his team reach the village.

"Hey. You can rest now and I will report later to that Hokage-baka." with that they dispersed and went to their own homes.

"-grunt- Damn this gash in my shoulder." Sasuke walk limping to the Uchiha District and notice that the lights were off.

'They were asleep.' he thought he entered the Manor and slumped on the couch. "Damn!" He cursed, his wound was throbbing and decided to go up stairs.

'At last I'm home.' He open their bedroom's door and found it empty. "Where Sakura could be?" He went unto his son's room and found his wife sleeping in a chair beside their son's bed.

"Sakura... Sakura" He whispered and kiss her temple. "mmmm..." Her eyes fluttered and found her husband staring at her immensely.

"Sasuke-kun? Your home." She whispered lovingly.

'**Yes i miss my sakura-chan's voice!'**

'Hn...'

"Sasuke-kun? How did-" Befor she could continue talking he silenced her with a kiss. It's a passionate one but not so demanding. She kiss him back and a couple of minutes they pulled back for air.

"I miss you Sasuke-kun?" She smiled and kiss his cheeck. "Hn, me too." He hugged her and feel his wound burning in pain.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun are you hurt? Come on let's go down and I'll fix that." Sakura grab the first aid kit while Sasuke leaned on the counter.

"Now let's see.." Her hands glowed with chackra and scanned her husband's physique. "One broken ribs and... Lift of your shirt." Sasuke just stared at her for a couple of minutes. "No I'm fine it's just a small wound." He insist on showing his wound to his wife because she would gone frantic.

"NO! TAKE OFF THAT NOW!" She growle. -sigh- "Fine." He lifted of his shirt exposing his nasty gash on the shoulder. "Oh. Sasuke! How could you try to hide that!" Sakura started to rumble about this and that while healing him. It soothes his body when he feel his wife's chackra flowing unto his body.

"Okay it's done." She smiled and he whispered a 'thank you' return. "I miss you." She kiss his temple. "Hn me too." Sasuke has really changed. He shows his feelings towards his and son not like what he used to be when they were younger. "Let's go upstairs 'cause... I'm also tired." He grab her hand letting her fall on top of him.

"Sasuke-kun!" She whined. "Hn." She pouted and kiss him lightly on the lips. "Please." He let go of her hand and carry her bridal style. He open their room and place her on the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower first." Sasuke entered the bathroom while Sakura slips on the nightgown. He came out of the bathroom witha towel hanging on his shoulder and wearing only his navy blue boxers.

"You know Sasuke-kun me and Shin-chan really worried about you." she mumbled while her head was buried in the crook of his neck. "Sorry for making you worry." He replied and kiss her neck.

'Is this really Sasuke-kun?' She thought.' He has change alot.' She smiled. "I love you." She whispered. "Aa. Me too." They shared a kiss that last for a minute before driftimg into dreamland.

* * *

><p>The sun's rays penetrate unto the curtains af their room. Sasuke woke up finding her extremely beautiful wife next to him. He smiled lightly unto this and kiss her lightly. Her eyes slowly opened and smile unto him.<p>

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

"Good morning." He replied. He kissed her and she kissed back. They were getting intimate when the door flew open revealing Shin still on his pajamies. "DADDY!" He run as fast as his tiny feet could reach and lunge himself into his father's arms. Sasuke just chuckle and pat his head.

"How are you. Shin?" He lift him and place him on his lap. "Fine as always Daddy! But girls in school becomes sooooo annoying!" He pouted cutely.

Sakura just giggled and kiss his son's forehead. "Really?" She asked teasingly. "Yup!" Both of his parents chuckled and Sakura went off the bed. "Come on boys. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Tomatoes." Both replied. 'Like father, Like son.' She thought...

What could be more perfect than the Uchiha family.

_fin._

**Thank you for reading... This idea just comes randomly unto ne so i decided to write this... Please review and I'm sorry for the mistakes and the slight oocness... Arigato!**

** RonaIcA-ChaN. Signing off...**


End file.
